City In The Dark: A princes Mate
by Hidden-In-The-Shaddows
Summary: Based on Vasile and Alina. This is a rewrite of my other story ( Prince of the past) but that is staying up here. There is a better summary inside. please read and review as it means a lot to me. First chapter is VERY short but it is an prologue. The other chapters will be longer (about 2000 words) each time. (T rating not M i did this by mistake)
1. Chapter 1

**HEY! I know it has been so long and I know that I should have been back before now but I haven't and im sorrryyyyyyyyyyy. I am back now and I am going to be here to stay because I miss you guys and I miss writing grey wolves and I miss my lovely characters a lot and it is great that I can start again. **

**Ok so this story is going to be a rewrite of Vasile and Alinas story (don't worry I am keeping the old one up too). I want to be able to write this one and finish it this time though. This story is about them and how they meet but it has a more structured story line and has more twists and turns. **

**I hope you enjoy it. 000**

_February 1765 __ Romanian city of Timisoara_

_Good girls were supposed to stay in their beds after dark. They should have been tucked up and safe from what was lurking out there in the shadows. The city wasn't safe after dark and all of them knew this. Only not all of them listened. _

_The female who was walking now was a perfect example She walked quickly completely covered in a black cloak as she weaved in and out of people's houses trying to remain unseen. Only it didn't work. She had been seen and this was a problem. If she had carried on walking without being scene then she would have arrived safely at where she had been going. But she hadn't and therefore she would never get there. _

_The girl was blonde that much was obvious as the wind pushed back her hood. She quickly replaced it and carried on walking. The place she was going was probably some meet up with a forbidden lover whom her father had forbidden. Only it was a shame that she would never get there and her lover would be left waiting. _

_She continued her pace getting quicker as if she knew that someone was behind her. She kept looking over her shoulder her green eyes looking desperately in the distance. Her heartrate sped up as she rounded the corner. Her eyes filled with fear as she began to move quicker almost running now. She turned more corners scrambling along the cement paths. _

_By this time her heartrate was erratic and she knew it was time. She carried on running though trying hard to get away. But she wasn't fast enough. She fell to the floor and the shadow that had been looming over her covered her and she was gone. Taken into the night and never to be seen again. _

_Like I said. Good girls stay inside after dark._


	2. Chapter 2

**Next Chapter is here and I hope you are all liking the first bit of the story. I know it is a bit darker than what I used to write but don't worry Vasile and Alina will still have their Cute moments. Please rate and review because then I can answer all your questions etc. I know I have been gone for a while but I want to know what you think. See if there is anything I could improve on. I know people used to love my stories and I miss the way that they made people read them. So let me know ? Also I have a public apology to make. To my friend Just so Sirius. I am afraid I have been a very crap best friend over te last few months and I want to apologise because although you say it was just "one of those things" it wasn't and for that I am sorry. I should have stuck by you and others instead of doing what I did and not have just given up on everything because I found something new. I am the biggest Jerkfaced asswolfprrincess ever! SORRY! Forgive me? **

**Anyway I think I should get on to writing now…. Here goes.**

_July 1908 – Romania – Town Unknown._

**_Vasile _**

It had been almost a thousand years since my people had moved into this area of Romania and it would be another thousand years before they would be made to leave. Only the world was still so dark. Wolves roamed around feely not belonging to any pack at all. It was a weird and uncontrollable situation that we were now in and every pack was constantly on edge.

Packs were also growing more. Our own pack was now growing and soon we would be the only one in Romania. My father was more in control and he and my mother were helping to make the pack more stable and more balanced however not everything was perfect here. People were getting killed. Every day there were stories of people being ripped to pieces and everyone, excluding the humans, knew what was going on.

Rogue werewolves, who belonged to no pack and had no intention of joining one, were trying to get a foot on some land and mark their own territory. Only my father had been doing his best to stop it. He had been pushing them further and further back as our own pack continued to grow. Our numbers now meant that we were able to have constant patrols of our grounds making it impossible for any of them to get through.

And any rogues were to be killed on sight unless they were there for redemption.

Right then I was out on patrol. Even though I was one of the youngest in the group I knew that I could probably outrun most of them and had dominance over them all. Not that I liked using it.

It had been a long night and many of the people walking the perimeter with me were beginning to tire. That was the one problem with having so much territory it took so long to patrol it.

We passed through each check point staying there for an hour or two eating and letting people have rest as well as making sure that there were no rogues lurking out there in the darkness.

I also had to make sure that no one was seen. That wasn't an option because if the humans saw us in our wolf form then all of this would have been for nothing. The humans knew wolves lived this far out but they didn't know how many and they also thought that we were all humans who sought solitude as a community on our own. If they knew what we really were then we would be dead. A similar thing had happened in Germany only months before. Wolves had been found and all of them had been slaughtered. Not even the children had been spared.

"Vasile the sun is coming up, some of the group are going to head back. They are missing their mates" Sorin, my future Beta told me and I nodded looking at him. Sorin was a good man. He was my friend and the only one in my pack that I trusted with anything significant. He was a good hunter and a loyal friend to have. He would risk his life for anyone who he felt deserved it and he knew how to take direction without having to have it explained to him in the simplest of details.

He was also unmated like me. That made things easier.

I had no problem with the mating concept and I knew that as future alpha I would one day have to find my mate and settle down having pups but it didn't mean that I had to like it. I could sit and mope for now if I wished. My main problem was that I didn't get a choice. I was supposed to just know who she was and that was it. It was all part of a greater design and my thoughts on the matter had no place in the design and that was final nothing I said would ever make any difference.

Sorin understood me and he liked being free to do as he pleased without a mate or pups there relying on him. He could go on long patrols like this and not have to worry about rushing back at first light because he had to see his mate wake up.

It was simpler to be alone.

"Drago, Belina and I will be left along with you" he smiled and I nodded at him staying in my wolf form as many phased back to humans and dressed so that they could walk back to either their homes or the mansion.

I knew that the three that had stayed were the best in my team. Drago was strong and quick. He was bulky and many dared to mess with him, Sorin was loyal and would fight till the death and Belina was agile. She was the best female I knew and more than once it had been suggested that she was interested in me. But I couldn't go there. She was pretty and her lean body made any males eyes widen but I had to ignore it. A future alpha could not fool around. Especially not the son of my father.

I stayed looking in the distance. It was odd not to see a single rogue in the night. Normally they would be there walking with us just close enough to hear us and what we were saying but tonight the trail had gone cold and that worried me. They were planning something I could feel it.

And that's when they hit. A wave of about 15 rogues broke through the trees and raced towards us all in wolf form and all looking for blood. Our blood.

I let out a howl and ran towards them followed by my three remaining friends and a few extra that constantly manned the post. I knew others would be coming if they heard me. I just had to hope that the 8 of us was enough.

When I first made contact with one of them I didn't stop I simply picked them up and threw them with my jaws not looking to see if it was male or female. Sorin was by my side doing the same thing battling his way through the crowd as more joined the group.

We fought continuously from both sides as the rogues tried to break through our territory. I knew they would not get far even if they did but I couldn't let them not on my watch. I was in charge and I had to prove I could do this.

One wolf nipped at my leg and I growled turning and grabbing them by the throat. This was the easiest way to kill a wolf and the quickest it was over before they even knew it. That was the way I liked to do things. If I had to kill someone then it would be quick. I would not drag out a death of a fellow wolf not even if they were my enemy. It wouldn't happen.

Belina moved to my side quickly and nuzzled me, as if making it known that I was hers and that she was concerned for me. I was shocked by the action but acknowleged her and then moved off to battle someone else. The encounter still shocking me.

Soon there were only a few rogues left and they were beginning to back off.

In the corner of my eye I saw Belina fighting with another female. I turned and something inside me woke up. The deepest wolf side of me that was normally dormant was suddenly awake and he was pissed.

But at Belina not the Rogue.

I let out a growl and Belina instantly looked up at me. I growled again and she moved whimpering leaving the female there struggling for breath. She had a deep cut in her side and was bleeding heavily.

Everyone looked at me and I knew what I was doing was wrong I should have killed her then and there but I couldn't. The wolf wouldn't let me. He wanted to care for her and love her. Because she was his.

My mate.

**Alina **

Attacking the wolves hadn't been Alina's plan or even something she agreed with so why was she here. Why had she let Gregor talk her into it. She knew it was foolish and she knew she would be hurt but somehow she had fallen for his pretty words and the promise of his affection when she returned to him. Only it wasn't real. Or that's what she was told by others. She didn't want to believe it. Gregor loved her and that was it. She knew that and she would turn of age and they would marry. She just had to prove herself first. She only had a few days and this was the last thing she had to do.

They had waited out of sight at the last post all night. Gregor had been with them. Their leader. Her future mate. He had stood by her side telling her all of the reasons why she needed to do this.

"Alina, others think you are weak that you are not worth me. You need to prove them wrong. To prove them that you are willing to risk it all for me. If you do then you will be welcomed as my bride with open arms. But until then you are a poor mans daughter and that is all you will ever be. Understand me?" He told her and Alina had nodded. She wanted to nuzzle him but she knew that behaviour was not tolerated by him in public. Gregor was a private man and he did not want anyone to know of his intentions with her until it was time. Even then she knew he did not like Public Displays of Affection.

Soon it was time for Gregor to leave. He snuck off like he always did leaving Alina to fend for herself. She knew she had to do this and she had to get back to him.

They all began walking through the forest phasing as they did. They needed to be strong for this. They would go in as waves so that when the enemy thought that it was over another wave would hit them.

She saw the majority of the group leave and she knew that it was time. Only eight in total remained and those eight would be easy to kill. Except there was one she hoped survived. She could not tell the exact reason why but she hoped he lived. He was standing there staring right at her but it was clear that he had not seen her yet. His fur looked soft and was an unbelievable shade of grey and his eyes were so blue. He was a pure bread. She could tell that from here. For that reason alone Gregor would expect her to hate him but she couldn't do it. She couldn't make herself wish for his death.

When Luca growled the first wave surged forwards moving through the forest and Alina watched as the male wolf surged into action killing as he hit the crowd. Part of her was hoping he did kill them. But then that would mean her death too.

She also saw another female. The only female on their side. She stayed close to the pure bread and Alina didn't like that. She particularly didn't like it when she nuzzled him after he had been hurt. It made her blood boil and that threw her off but she had to turn that into rage. So she turned on the female as the second wave ran forward and joined the fight.

The first person Alina went for was the female. She hit her hard and bit at her leg breaking the bone. She knew she was quick and that if she killed the female she would be able to leave knowing Gregor would be proud of her and that she had killed the female who had touched the wolf that stirred the deepest part of her.

However in thinking of the wolf and Gregor, Alina made a mistake and the wolf ripped into her side forcing her to the ground biting at her and Alina did the best she could to move.

Then in the corner of her eye she saw Gregor on the bank and howled for him to save her. Pleading for him to come and save his mates life. Only he didn't he turned away and left her there to die.

She knew then that she was gone and that she had no point of fighting anymore. She had failed and she would not be welcome back. They had left her for dead.

Just as she was about to give up and let the wolf kill her she heard an angry growl and her heart sped up in fear. The pure bred was looking at the shemale on top of Alina so angrily and the she-wolf immediately got off her and moved backwards as the male came closer to Alina. This time her heart sped up for a different reason. He made her feel on fire and yet he had not even touched her.

The sensation was dulled by the pain in her side. She could not move and she felt her body shift back into her human form her wolf too hurt to cling on.

The male looked at her and phased back picking her up in his arms. The heat of him and the pain of her wound was the last thing she felt before she shifted into the darkness not sure if she would ever wake up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so I started writing this as soon as I posted the last one as I have the uge to write and I want to! Although I don't know how long it will be until you guys see this chapter so if it has been any later than a week (Which will be the 5th March) then I am very very sorry guys. **

**Please R and R. **

**Alina. **

_"Gregor. Stop!" I yelled but he wouldn't he wouldn't stop striking me and pulling at my clothes. He was being so cruel and I didn't know why. It was terrifying. _

_"You are foolish you let them take you and you let them change you Alina. How could I want you now. You were taken down by another shewolf in battle and then you were changed by our enemies. How could you be such a fool as to think I could take you back? How can I even want to touch you?" He yelled as he struck me again and I cried out. _

_And then there was that growl which was so familiar. I looked up to see that wolf, or rather the man that I assumed the wolf turned into. _

_"You will leave her alone" he growled only I couldn't hear his voice properly. It was like when you hear a song in the distance you recognise it but you cant hear the words exactly. _

_"She is mine she belongs to me!" Gregor snapped and he pushed me to the ground squaring up to the man. _

_"She is a woman who needs respect do not beat her again" he snapped and Gregor smiled and turned to me. _

_"Fine. I'll Kill her" he snapped and launched at me. _

Alina woke up panting her heart was racing fast and it was made worse when she saw that the bed that she was in was not her own. She sat up scared and looked at the sheets and then at her side. The wound was gone.

The door opened and Alina began to growl but stopped when she saw who it was. It was the man. The one who had saved her. She could tell by his eyes. Eyes that were the purest shade of blue that she had ever seen.

"I don't want to frighten you" he told her and she nodded looking at him and then down at the covers. Her breathing slowed and eventually Alina stopped feeling like her heart was about to break free of her chest.

"Why am I here? Why didn't you let her kill me?" She asked him and she saw understanding and hurt flash across her eyes.

"If you were anyone else I would have. But I can't and I won't" he explained and Alina looked at him. What did he mean he can't hurt her? She had seen him kill people out there so why was she so special. She didn't understand.

"Gregor will kill you if he knows I am in a bed indecent with you" she told him and looked at him. He was hot and she wanted him but he was the enemy and if she wanted to get back to her mate she had to keep that in mind.

"Gregor is gone. That coward did not even fight. He left you here and I saved your life because you are mine. My mate. " he told her. She could tell he hated Gregor by the way he said her lovers name but even then when he spoke to her he was gentle and caring.

"I have a lover and a mate and you are not him I am sorry whoever you are but you are not him. Gregor is my mate and when he finds out I am alive he will come here and get me back because he loves me and he wants me to be his mate and his wife. We will have pups and he will take care of us" she snapped and her breath caught as she saw the males eyes begin to glow.

"I am Vasile Lupei. Son of this packs alpha. You're mate. I will try to be as accommodating as I can but do not tell me about some other man taking you from me and filling you with his children because I do not want anyone else to touch you in that way. It bothers me that you do not recognise me however I will try to be patient" he told her and Alina had to hold her breath. He was so close to her and her mind was full of images of her pulling him down over her and kissing him.

And that terrified her.

"Vasile, I don't know how to deal with all of this. A few hours ago I thought I was going to die and you saved my life. You turned on one of your own pack members, someone who obviously cares for you. So for that I owe you the chance to prove what you are saying because something about my body doesn't feel the same anymore. And I want to know why" she whispered and she saw the wolf retreat back inside Vasile and she sighed in relief. But something about the wolf made her heart skip a beat.

"Thankyou. Now please, tell me your name" he smiled and Alina looked at him smiling.

"My name is Alina" she told him and a smile formed on Vasiles lips. She didn't know why her saying her name had made him happy but she was glad that it did.

"Ok Alina, well I will leave you to have a shower. Feel free to use any of the clothes in the wardrobe and I will see you later. Please be careful around here though as I feel I may have caused some unwanted gossip. I apologise" he smiled and leant in and kissed her head before turning and leaving the room leaving Alina to sit there for a moment and think about everything that Vasile had just told her.

When she finally got in the shower she couldn't stop thinking about the way Vasile had acted when she had said about Gregor and the life they had planned together. Only now, when she thought about Gregor, she didn't feel the same pull that she felt before. There was an odd feeling in her stomach and she couldn't help but it was somehow linked to Vasile.

Alina used the strawberry scented body wash and shampoo that had been left there and couldn't help but think whose room this was. She didn't want someone to walk in and ask why she was in their shower.

Alina got out wrapping a towel around her body. She walked back bare foot into the room and sat on the bed rubbing her hair with a towel still thinking of Vasile and Gregor. She wasn't sure which one she was thinking of at any one time or how they made her feel.

She was confused and she knew she had to figure all this out before Gregor came looking for her.

Alina walked back into the bathroom and her eyes went wide. There on her back were black markings stretching up from the towel and up to her neck. She ran her hands along them panicked.

She would have to talk to Vasile about that.

**Vasile **

I couldn't stop thinking about how she had denied me as her mate. How Alina had said that this Gregor guy was going to make him her mate and was going to give her pups. My blood had been boiling and I had wanted to kiss her right them and there and prove to her that she was mine.

But I knew I couldn't I needed to make her love me and open herself up to me. I wanted to love her because of who she was and not because fate told him to love her. He also wanted the same for her. He wanted her to love him on her own. That was the reason he had not forced open their mental connection or made her look at her marks in the mirror. He wanted her to want him.

He walked into the lounge and saw Belina and Sorin sitting there talking about the night before and both of them looked up when I walked in. I sighed and sat down with them and expected them to continue their conversation, only they didn't.

"Whats up?" I asked them and Sorin looked at me but Belina kept her eyes on the floor.

"Why save her?" Sorin asked and I sighed looking at him.

"She is my mate. I cant explain it. One second I was in the moment killing with you guys and then I saw her near death and all I saw was her. Her wolf reached out to mine and in that moment I wasn't me any more I was her. We weren't two people. And then I saw Belina on her about to kill her and I lost it. I didn't want her to die and I … Belina I am sorry for my behaviour but you have to understand I was not in control" I explained and she looked up at me.

"Your mate?" She asked me and I nodded.

"She is shy and in denial but yes she is mine. I can feel it" I nodded and she got up walking to the kitchen not saying another word. I looked at Sorin who shook his head at me before tapping me on the back.

"If I was you, my friend, I would stay alone" he laughed and I laughed with him. He smiled again as he left.

I sighed and walked towards the kitchen where Belina was standing. I had to make sure that she was on my side. She was the strongest woman in my team and I needed her to be with me and not against me.

"Go away Vasile" she whispered and I sighed and kept walking towards her. I needed to clear the air and sort this out. I didn't understand why she had just walked away Belina was never jealous. She was calm and collected and I had never seen her this way.

"No. Belina what is going on? You are not like this. Why are you suddenly so on edge?" I asked her and she turned to me and had tears in her eyes. I sighed. Seeing her upset did upset me a little . She was my friends and I didn't want to hurt her.

**Belina **

Vasile was mine! He had been mine for so long. No other female in the pack had come near him in years because I had made my claim on him. And now this dirty rogue had come in and now my claim was shattered.

Now he was here asking what he could do to help and all I wanted to do was wrap myself around him and make my claim real. Mates be damned I had worked my way into his group and I was not going to let some little bitch ruin all of my hard work.

"Vasile…" I whispered and stepped closer to him putting my hands on his chest. His skin was warm and I could smell his scent and it made me melt.

"Belina. Don't. I am mated" he whispered and I shook my head. I knew he couldn't resist me. Not if I did what I had planned.

"You said it yourself Vasile She is conflicted. You said it yourself. Just give in. Just once. See if you can let go. Everyone wants us to be together. You know I would make a strong Alpha female. I am dominant and so are you. Give me a chance" I whispered and moved my hands under his top to feel the rippled skin. I felt him tense but he didn't push me away so I moved them up his top putting my hands on where his markings were. Still he stood frozen in place.

"You want me. You have for ages Vasile" she whispered and bit her lip looking at him.

"Belina I-"

"What the fuck!" someone yelled and I turned to see Alina. The little rogue herself.

**Vasile. **

The hell was going on. I couldn't move. Belina's hands were on my chest on my markings. I couldn't push her off I wanted to and I wanted to get as far away as I could. But something stopped me. I couldn't even speak.

"What the fuck!" Alina shouted and I turned to see her staring at where Belinas hands were. I could see the wolf in her eyes and I instantly moved going to her.

"Alina. Please" he whispered and she was shaking and growling at Belina. I looked at her and put my hands on her skin and she looked at me and broke down into tears.

"Why ? Vasile you spoke to me earlier and I said you wanted to prove you were my mate. She had her hands on your fucking marks" she snarled and I didn't know what to do. She was fighing in my arms trying to get at Belina who was now snarling back at her.

"I was touching what is mine. I claimed him. He belongs to me! Everyone knows this. Even his parents. You are nothing" she snapped and I growled at her. No one spoke to my mate like that.

Alina scratched at my arms and I sighed pulling her closer into my arms. I looked at her and soothed her hair out of her face.

"Alina, look at me. Please I don't know what that was but calm down and feel me. I am yours mina" I whispered to her. I knew she didn't believe she was my mate but at that point it was the only way to calm this rage that she was in. I didn't know how to stop it any other way.

"Vasile why is my wolf like this. I am never like this." She snapped and I could see it in her eyes that her wolf was taking control so I did the only thing I could think of. I leant my head down and pressed my lips to hers.

**Alina**

When Vasile kissed her Alina didn't know how to react. His hands buried in her hair as his lips moved against hers. Alina gasped but soon began to kiss him back pulling him close to her giving in to what her body wanted. She held herself in his arms kissing him. She could smell him and it only madeher want to kiss him more. But she was nervous. Alina had never been kissed like this before and it was all still sudden. She had only woken up this morning thinking that she was in love with Gregor and now there she was in another mans arms.

"Vasile" she whispered my breath ragged. Alina put her hands on his chest and looked up at him. Her eyes were full of tears and she was worried. She had no clue why she had acted in that way and she couldn't help it. It was just the idea of someone touching him. Someone that wasn't her.

"Alina, please" he whispered and she shook her head.

"I cant Vasile. You came to me this morning and got upset when I spoke of Gregor and now you do the same. She had her hands on you and you didn't move" she whispered and tears rolled down her cheeks. Vasile raised his hand and wiped them away with his thumb.

"I don't want her Alina. The only person I want is you. Please let me prove that to you. Let me show you what your life could be like with me" he whispered. He was only inches away from her face again and she gave in. She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him.

The kiss was slower and less frantic then the last one but the passion was still there. He cradled her head in his hands and she was pressed against his chest. She closed her eyes and gave in once again.

That was when she knew. She would give him a chance to show her that she belonged with him. But if she was going to give him this chance then she would also have to give the chance to Gregor. I couldn't just change sides because the people who were in this house were the people I had seen as my enemies for so long. But I couldn't just walk away. Not after this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Woop third Chapter in Two days. I don't want to get anyones hopes up just in case I do dissapear again but I don't plan on doing so. I plan to stick around for as long as I can on here because I love all the people on here and how nice everyone is. Anyway I really need some reviews guys because I really want to know how you guys think the story is going. So here we gooooo onto another chapter enjoy it **

**Vasile **

It had been almost a week since I had kissed Alina. I had tried to give her all of the space that she had said that she needed because I didn't want to pressure her. I wanted her to be happy here and feel like this house was her home.

Every so often I would catch a glimps of her when she was in one of the rooms. She seemed to spend a lot of time in the library and seeing her so lost in a book was possibly one of the most beautiful sights that I had seen. She looked so peaceful and once in a while, when I had the time to watch her for a few minutes I would see her smile at something she read. Seeing her smile made my heart soar. I loved that smile. It was beautiful.

The bond between us had not grown any stronger and I assumed that was because I had not yet to approach her and do anything to strengthen it. The kiss had helped but I still could not push through the wall that she had up. It meant that I could not contact her mentally.

Although her markings had shown on her skin. That put my mind at ease a little and it made her see that maybe what I was saying was true. However she also argued that it could have been due to the fact that she was now eighteen years old and she could still be mated to that street hound Gregor.

Something about him irritated me and it was not just the fact that he had tricked a young thirteen year old girl that if she played her cards right he might decide that they would be mated. I had managed to get that much out of Alina before she decided that she did not want to talk about him to me because it was unfair to tell me about the man I was competing with.

To me there was no real competition. I would win Alina because she was my mate, that was how the wolf saw it. For the man he knew he would win because he knew what she wanted and he knew he could provide it for her. However that didn't stop the doubt coming in. What if she went back to him? If somehow he had really made her feel better than I ever could? It was something that had been bothering me immensely.

I had also been staying away from Belina. After her touching me I had not wanted to speak to her or even see her. I had explained, reluctantly, what had happened to Sorin and he arranged for her to be removed from the team. I did, in some strange way feel sorry for her. She had always made it clear that her intention was to claim me and although I had never encouraged her I had also never dismissed her claim. She wasn't evil or nasty, well her words were but her intent was not, she was just lonely. She was almost 130 years old and still she had not found her mate. Like a lot of wolves she was beginning to believe that such a thing did not exist for her.

I sighed and sat down in my bedroom finally having a moment to myself. Since my last patrol a week ago there had been non-stop problems and issues which my father had asked me to deal with .

That was the other problem with Alina and I. My parents. Neither of them knew that I had found my mate yet and I wanted it to keep it that way until I was sure that Alina would be mine. I didn't want to excite them and the rest of the pack when she could still chose to leave me. It wouldn't be fair to them or any others. However this meant that I had to make excuses for when I wanted to see her or why she was sleeping upstairs in one of the bedrooms and not down in the cellar with the rest of the captives. They all thought of her as a rogue street mutt who didn't belong with us. It infuriated many of the males, my father especially, that we had allowed one of them into our home.

I was supposed to go out on patrol again that next night and would be until the coming Sunday (four nights away) and I knew that this would limit my time with Alina. She would be awake when I was sleeping and sleeping when I was awake and on patrol. This meant that there would be no one to guard her if something went wrong and as much as I wanted to take her with me out to the border I could not be sure that someone would recognise her and report it to Gregor or if she would run off to be back with her family.

So I decided that I would spend time with her this evening and then make sure she knew what would be going on for the next four nights. I wanted her to be safe and for her to know that I would be out there possibly fighting her people.

I stood and went to find Alina letting her know that I would like to see her. I would give her every opportunity to reject me if that is what she wished but my wolf perked up knowing that he would not lose her. Her wolf called out for mine as much as mine called for hers. The human part of her brain and soul merely had yet to accept it.

I walked down the corridor and turned right heading to Alina's room. I knew that I had no right to walk in but I wanted to see her and I did not want to give her the chance to turn me away before I had even set foot in the room. So instead of knocking on the door and waiting for a response I knocked and then walked in.

"VASILE!" She scowled and I laughed a little. She was cute when she was angry. Her eyebrows close together and her nose all scrunched up. Her hair fell forwards over her face and I reached out to move it back.

As my hand touched her cheek her frown disappeared and she leant into me slightly. It wasn't a lot and I did not think that she was consciously doing it however the movement was there and I was thrilled. I looked down at her clothes and smiled. She was in a light blue top that covered her marks but still clung to her body as well as a pair of dark jeans which made her legs look incredible. Her feet were bare, which was usual when people were in their rooms. I had asked sorin to let her get some clothes in on my money because, although we had clothes here, I knew she would feel uncomfortable in things she had known were for communal use.

"Why are you mad?" I asked her and she looked at me.

"I could have been in the middle of changing" she told me and I laughed leaning down to kiss her head.

"It is the middle of the day I was sure you would not be" I told her and she looked at me a small smile growing on her lips.

"Fine. That's a given. Is there something you wanted?" She asked and I looked at her pulling back my hand and sitting on the bed. She looked at me and then sat beside me.

"I wanted to ask you if you would like to go out on a picnic with me tonight? You have every right to say no if you wanted to however I would love it if you were to be there. I really want to know more about you and your life" I told her. Many of the men here would have laughed at me then and called me a girl but I didn't care. I liked being romantic for my mate. She deserved to feel spoilt and loved.

"I would like to a lot. Will you come and get me? Although I have worked out how to get to the library I am still not confident how to get to the lower floor and then find my way around" she told me and I nodded smiling at her.

"If you like I can show you around beforehand" I told her and she smiled.

"As much as I would love that I fear that we would run out of things to talk about this evening if I filled your ears with all my nonsense now" she told me and I looked at her making sure that she held my eye contact.

"I assure you we will never run out of things to talk about mina. I intend to spend the next 500 years or so with your or trying to prove to you that I am yours and you are mine. I would not do this if I thought we would end up running out of things to say" I told her and I saw the colour flood to her cheeks and she looked down at the bed.

"You manage to make me blush by saying the simplest of things. I don't understand how. The others would call me a fool for letting you change my mind" she laughed and I smiled back pulling her gaze back up to me.

"You are no fool. However I would like to change your mind" I laughed and she laughed with me standing up and placing a pair of trainers on her feet.

"Fine. I would love to see the house with you as long as you promise you will let me come back here to get changed before you take me on the picnic" she said and I nodded.

"Of course" I told her and she smiled.

**Gregor **

The people were restless. All of them were reeling from the death of so many a week ago. Alina had been one of them. Poor girl. Well not girl. She was a soon to be woman. It would have been her birthday three days from now if she had lived.

Many were saying that she had lived. That they had seen that bastard Vasile take her back to his home. Many even said that he had threatened one of his own to save her. That last part troubled me. I did not understand what use he had for her. Hell the only use I had for the she-wolf was that incredible body of hers and the fact that she was a dominant and I was not.

Somehow I had managed to convince the little thing that she was my mate and that the moment she came of age I would mate with her and I would let her bare my children.

Of course I had not meant all of it. I would have taken the young she-wolf to bed on her eighteenth birthday but I would not have marked her as my own. I would have mated with her the traditional wolf way. She would have been mine but then I could still have any female that I wanted as well. After all an alpha would not be made to keep all his eggs, or pups, in one basket.

"Gregor what is the next move" my beta, Machii, asked and I smiled.

"I want to see if little Alina is in fact alive and if she is in fact a prisoner or if the rumours are true and Vasile and his father are keeping her alive for some other reason." I told him and he nodded looking at me.

"How are we to do that?" He asked me and I smiled. I had just realised how to get the information I wanted. The exact same way that I had got into the situation in the first place. A female.

"Get me Lia" I told Machii and he nodded scurrying off to find the female I had requested.

Moments later Machii came back with Lia walking by his side. Lia was like Alina, an incredibly attractive female and one that was devoted to her alpha. However she was not as naive as Alina and she knew all I wanted from her was her body and an hour or two of her time once a week.

"Alpha?" She asked and I smiled signalling to Machii to leave us. He did with a bow of his head and the moment the door was closed I smiled at Lia who began to undo her top. I smiled again but stopped her.

"Not this time my sweet I need you to do something for me" I told her and she nodded her eyes full of loyalty.

This would work for sure ….

**Alina **

Walking around with Vasile was fun. He never failed to make Alina laugh or blush at any one moment. He would answer all her questions and never once did he give her any reason to think that his word was untrue. They walked around the mansion looking down all the corridors and all the rooms the two of them could for a good hour seemingly talking about nothing. They did not mention pasts or futures nor did they talk of family or other complicated issues. Vasile and Alina spoke as if the two were old friends merely enjoying the company of one another. Alina had to admit that it felt pretty amazing.

Alina thought back to Gregor and how he would have never let her act like this around him in public. He did not want her clinging to him like a child. Those had been his words. If she had been his mate then Alina would need to know her place and that was to be in his bed at night but during the day she needed to find something else to do and keep her distance from him.

That was what she had been trying to with Vasile. Alina knew he was different to Gregor in many ways but she had always assumed it was a universal thing that people kept their interests in women a secret. This was the reason that she had been so shocked when he had asked me to walk around the house with him and been so persistent about it. She was worried that it was a trick trying to prove that she was not worthy so that he could scowl at her. Gregor did that many a time. He assured young Alina it was just to make sure she knew her place but it did not stop the sting of his words. Another reason why she was so shocked by Vasile. He was so gentle with her. So true and so nice. It made Alina wonder if what he was saying really was true.

But even if it was Alina knew that she still had feelings for Gregor and some part of her wanted him to come and at least try to rescue her. But She was not sure now that she would go with him. It would just be nice for him to try.

Vasile dropped Alina off at her room and told her that he would be there in an hour and a half. She watched him walk away down the corridor and slowly closed her door going to her bed and laying there for a moment.

She could not believe how he made her feel. How her heart fluttered when he called her mina, although she had no idea what the name meant or why, and how he would kiss her on the head every time he would say goodbye and hello.

Alina ached for a real kiss though. Like the one they had shared almost a week ago. She could still feel his lips on her and she had, more than once she had imagined what they would feel like on her neck and on her collar bone. How he would hold her close in his arms and set her skin and nerves on fire.

She sighed and got up walking to the wardrobe knowing that she should change. She didn't want to look like she had made no effort for him. In fact she really wanted to impress him. Just like she had done for Gregor.

Alina chose the best simple dress that was in there. It was a simple blue dress that stopped just above her knees. It was summer so she knew the wind would not be so bad. She pulled on a pair of white slip on shoes as well. Both items had been given to her by Vasile. Well, he had given her the money to buy them. He had expected that he would not want to wear someone else's clothes and he was right. She would rather wear her own undies and her own clothes unless she was in an emergency.

She brushed through her hair and applied a little make up and sighed.

Once she was done she looked in the mirror nervously and took a deep breath when there was a knock on her door.

"No turning back now" she whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fifth Chapter. The reason I decided to leave the first date till this chapter is because I wanted to add a twist in the middle and I also didn't want a huge fourth chapter and a tiny fifth one so to keep things evened out I decided to do it this way. **

**Also I know you are reading this but I also need the reviews guys. Come onnn! Hehehe ! **

**Vasile **

When Alina opened the door I was left speechless. She looked amazing. Her hair was down and had a slight curl to it as if she had been out for a walk in the winter winds. Her face looked as beautiful as always but the blush on her cheeks from her obvious nerves made her look even more innocent. The dress flattered her. It clung to her hips and her chest but it didn't look like she was doing it on purpose. She looked perfect and for a moment I stood there staring at her like a moron stunned for words.

"You like?" She asked me and I smiled at her. My wolf was telling me to claim her then and there. That no other man should be able to look at her like this and be able to call her theirs. She was mine and the wolf wanted me to make sure she knew that as well as everyone else but I knew that I had to be gentle with her. She was still scared and in a place that she did not understand and I did not want to frighten her anymore. I had to handle this carefully. I wanted her to fall in love with this place and think of it as her home. It is why I insisted that she should walk with me around the house. I wanted her to know all the rooms and all the people because one day they would all know of her and any pups that we may have together.

"You look incredible" I told her my voice low. The wolf was pushing out a little more than he should and I quickly pushed him back when I saw Alina blush and look at the floor.

"Thankyou. I wasn't sure what was right to wear. I have never been out on a date before" she told me and I saw her embarrassment rise in her cheeks.

"Did Gregor never take you?" I asked his name rising like bile from my throat. If he had not treasured Alina then I would never even think twice about taking her from him. She deserved to be treated like a queen and spoilt everyday of her life and it irritated me that this liar had not at least done that.

"No. He told me it was not the done thing. That we are animals and we behave as animals should. We don't give in to human fads such as dates or public displays of affection" she told me and my anger rose to a new level as it was made clear to me exactly what the ass meant by mating. He wanted her in his bed in the evenings and then to leave him alone during the day. He wanted nothing more than her body and it filled me with rage. How could he not show everyone that she was his? Was the fool blind? Alina saw my anger and I saw her eyes go wide as I leant in close to her backing her against the closed door.

"Trust me Alina. If you were mine I would show you off to everyone here. You are a prize and I would want them all to know that you were mine and that I was lucky enough to have you. Public displays of affection and dates are exactly what I would do often because I would want you to know how much I adored you" I whispered to her my hand above her head and my face close to hers. It was intimate and it took every ounce of my strength not to kiss her then and there and forget about the picnic and keep her to myself. But that would then disprove the point that I had just made.

"Vasile" she whispered her breath was ragged and her chest was heaving. Her hands went to my chest and I rumbled. At that sound she went wide eyed again but only to respond in a purr of her own.

"Come, let's go before I decide to have the picnic brought to us" I laughed and backed off. I didn't want to push her and felt that was as far as I could go for that moment.

She nodded and walked beside me as I walked her down to the garden where I had spent put a blanket and some food out for us. It wasn't anything much but it meant that we go to talk and I had made it clear that I was not to be interrupted.

"Wow" she whispered as she looked at the blanket and candles. I smiled and sat down giving her enough space to sit anywhere she liked. I didn't want to demand that she sit beside me because, as much as I hated it, Alina was not mine and I did not have any right to expect her to.

As the evening went on we grew closer. Both of us eating at the fruit and chocolates that were there. She did not hesitate to ask or answer questions and I found myself falling for her harder by the minute.

"I have to arrange something with you" I told her as she started to eat a strawberry.

"What is that?" She asked her hand covering her mouth as she chewed on the remainder of the fruit.

"Starting from tomorrow I am on patrol which means I will be sleeping during the day. It also means that I will not be here in the nights. I wanted to know was there anything you wanted me to do for the next few days that will make you more comfortable?" I asked and she smiled at me.

"Thankyou for thinking of me. I was going to ask about that. I wanted to know if I could go with you on one night. I know you must think it is a ploy or that it is something to do with seeing Gregor but it isn't. I want to get to know your life and how it is. If I am truly your mate I want to be there for you" she told me looking at the floor her cheeks pink with her blush.

"Alina, I would love nothing more than for you to be by my side during the nights on patrol but it is rare for mates to be out there together. I trust you enough to know that it is not a ploy. You being here with me tonight proves it. I just would worry too much about you to concentrate and if we were to be attacked and you got hurt and I was not there to help due to a distraction I would never forgive myself" I told her honestly and she smiled at me looking up and meeting my gaze.

"Its only because I have been thinking of that night. When I was hurt. The shewolf who attacked me, she nuzzled you" She whispered and I could hear the jealousy in her voice.

"Alina, you have nothing to be worried about. She has been removed from my team and I have no intention of letting any other female near me except from you. I promise you this is true and that I will be home as soon as I can" I told her and she smiled moving a little closer to me so that she could lay her head on my shoulder. I took a deep breath and smiled.

"I am not sure why I have settled into life with you so quickly. It took me a while to be comfortable with Gregor. Although I am not completely comfortable with all of this. Not yet. It is hard to be told that your whole way of life and thinking is wrong" she whispered and I wrapped my arm around her.

"It was not wrong. We were in two completely different worlds where both our beliefs and upbrinings meant we think differently. I would love to know more about you and how it is out there. But I also do not want you to be offended if I disagree with how things are done" I told her and she nodded sitting back up and crossing her legs.

"Ask away" she smiled and I laughed. This would be fun.

**Lia **

I had to make this seem believable. Gregor had asked me to do something for him and I could not let him down. He would be so angry if I did.

Although I didn't want to find Alina. She was a pain. Constantly going on about how Gregor would mate with her. She didn't know about he and I but I would make sure she did if the little bitch was still alive.

All I had to do was bring back news of Alina and some of the tactics of our enemies. How to kill Vasile Lupei and how to take the land for ourselves. Simple weaknesses that would lead to his downfall.

I ripped some of my clothes and covered them in dirt making sure that there was blood on my arms and face. I had to make them think that I needed their help.

I walked down the hill staggering towards the check point where I knew the wolves would be. I also knew that Gregor was watching and that I had to impress him. I hiked my skirt up a little and smiled as I heard him laugh.

I carried on walking making tears form in my eyes and staggering to them.

"Please help me!" I cried as someone came towards me concern on his face. He was hansome I would give him that.

"Who are you? What has happened?" He asked me and I dramatically fell into his arms sobbing into his shoulder.

"I… I… my name is Lia. They were chasing me. They told me to leave. They don't want me anymore. They want to kill me. The rogues" I cried and the man sighed as he picked me up carrying me back to their base.

"Get Vasile" the wolf holding me said as he sat me on the chair handing me some water.

"He is busy. He told you that Kria" the other told him and my ears perked up. Surely they would not hesitate to get him.

"What?!" Kria said and I smiled. Was their unhappiness here? Possible new people for our side. It was already interesting.

"He is with that female again. And you know we are not to disturb the alpha not now. He is busy with the whole not true mates buisness" The other male snapped and my ears perked up more. I stayed looking at the floor but I listened intently. Did he mean Alina? Why would she be with Vasile?

"Well get Sorin then. I do not have time for this. He needs to hurry up and bite her already if he is so adamant that they are mated" he said as he began to wipe the dirt and blood from my arms and face. I smiled a little and then stopped and made more tears fall. I wanted to make it look like I wasn't listening but if this was true and Alina was with Vasile Lupei then Gregor would not be happy.

I smiled. This is exactly what I wanted and I knew Gregor would be proud of me.

**Alina**

It was hard to explain how Alina felt about Vasile. Sometimes when she was alone she would think of him and compare him to Gregor. Alina would miss home and occasionally she would miss Gregor and wonder what he was doing. If he was looking for her or if he had moved on but then when she was with Vasile it felt so right. So completely and utterly real that Alina could not help but relax and act as if he was the one I was meant to be with.

Today when he had been so close to her telling her about how he would take her on dates and how public affection was not an issue for him it set her on fire. Gregor had never been so honest and so passionate about anything she had said before. He had never been bothered by her feelings or her wants. That was different with Vasile. He wanted to know about her. About Alina's likes and dislikes. He listened and he expected nothing from her. He wanted it to be her choice whether she chose him or she went home. That alone made Alina want to stay. At home she had no choice, she would mate with Gregor or she would be either killed or exiled. Both resulted in her death.

But Alina did miss it. She missed my friends and my home, missed waking up in nature and in her wolf form. It was so difficult. She missed the sounds of the birds or the water in the lake where her pack camped. She wished that she could take Vasile up there but Alina knew it would never be allowed, the males would kill him and she was 100 percent sure that the death of Vasile was the last thing Alina ever wanted.

"Alina?" Vasile asked me and se shook my head and snapped back to where she was.

"Sorry I was…thinking" she whispered and Vasile looked at her. She could see the doubt in his eyes and the hurt even though she tried to hide it well.

"About Gregor?" He asked her and Alina sighed. She didn't want to hurt him and she knew that Vasile was finding it hard. He didn't like not being able to call her his and neither did his wolf. She had felt that today. But the weirdest thing was that in that moment her wolf had agreed and had been banging on her cages to get out.

"Not just about him. About everything. About what it would be like to live here instead of where I was. What my home was like and how I would miss the rivers and the nature. I am so used to waking up outside and in my wolf form you must understand Vasile that my life was so different. I lived as a wolf with wolf morals and wolf feelings. I never let her fully out but I was never fully away from my wolf either." She told him and she saw understanding in his eyes.

"It is ok. You don't have to explain. Even if you did think about Gregor I could not blame you. You have spent years falling for him and opening your heart to him. Whether he treated you right or not you do love him" he told her. Alina sighed moving closer to him laying my head in his lap and sighing again. She wanted him to see that I didn't love Gregor in the way that she thought she once had He had changed that. Alina just didn't want to get is hopes up.

"Look up at the stars with me" Alina whispered to him and he moved so that he was laying on his back and she was on his chest. The two of them laying close together on a blanket looking up at the stars.

Alina smiled and shuffled closer. Her wolf was purring at the physical contact and she wanted more. He smiled and put his hand on her neck and then started playing with her hair. She drew patters on her chest and before she knew what was going on they were kissing.

It was hungry and wild and Alina soon found herself sitting in Vasile's lap kissing him. She had never been kissed like this. Not really. Gregor had tried but it had never been this good. Not by far.

"ALINA!" someone yelled and Alina turned to see Lia standing there looking horrified.

"Well shit" she sighed.

She knew it was going to get messy very quickly.


End file.
